


fingertips

by rosyjeongin



Series: dreaming of a white christmas | nct dream [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, boyfriend!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyjeongin/pseuds/rosyjeongin
Summary: donghyuck can’t keep himself away from you.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Series: dreaming of a white christmas | nct dream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	fingertips

You unlock the door to your apartment and feel relieved at the warmth that washes over you when you step inside. It’s a nice contrast from the biting cold air of the night outside, and you feel your muscles loosen in the more inviting atmosphere. The Christmas tree in the corner, small yet cozy, bathes the living room in a warm light. You mentally slap yourself, because you realize you must’ve left the lights on before you left, so the Christmas tree was on the whole time you were out.

Besides that, it’s empty, like you expected. Your roommate was out on a trip, so you had the whole apartment to yourself for a week.

Your stomach growls, so you drop your things onto the couch and head to the kitchen. It’s a barren wasteland in the cupboards, and you expected as much. You didn’t feel like cooking anyway, and there are leftovers in the fridge from the restaurant you went to last night with Donghyuck, so you take them out and put them in the microwave.

As you’re standing there, waiting for your food to finish cooking in the humming microwave, you feel a sneeze crawl up your throat. It exits in time with the beeping of the microwave, but then it’s followed by another, then another, and then a few more. After the sneezing fit, you shake your head and rub your nose. You wonder if you’ve caught a cold.

You reach up to take the leftovers out, sniffling. As you outstretch your arms, however, you hear padded footsteps from behind you, so you spin your head around, startled. Instead of an intruder, you’re faced with your boyfriend, Donghyuck, whose hands have found their way onto your waist.

You yelp, and nearly drop the box of food in your hands. You reflexively throw one hand up in a defensive position and nearly uppercut Donghyuck in the face. He swerves his head just in time and exclaims “Woah!” When you realize who it is, you let out an exasperated exhale and smack him on the shoulder.

“Donghyuck!” you whine as he erupts into a laughing fit.

He doubles over, hands loosening from your waist. “You should’ve—“, he giggles, “—you should’ve seen your face!”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry,” he manages to say in between giggles. “Sorry, babe.” He peppers kisses onto your face as an apology.

You place the food back onto the counter and rest your hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders, face scrunching up as he showers you with affection. “When did you get here?”

“Maybe a half an hour ago?” he replies, pulling away to look at you. “I texted you that I was coming, but you didn’t reply.”

“Oh, right,” you say, pulling out your phone to quickly check your notifications, “you did.” He laughs and goes in for more kisses until you suddenly push his face away with your hand and turn your head away from him. 

He looks at your scrunched-up face through your fingers, and says, muffled, “Do you really not want me to kiss you that bad?” You only reply with a sneeze, and then another.

“Sorry…” you say, sniffling, and retract your hand from his face. Donghyuck takes your wrists and tilts his head to inspect you.

“Hey, are you sick?”

“No,” you say, voice now starting to take on a nasal tone. He laughs and wraps his arms around you to bring you closer. His head is snuggled underneath your chin, and you can feel that his hair is damp from a recent shower. He feels warm, and he smells like your shampoo. You instinctively reach up and run your fingers through his hair. You sigh contentedly.

“Aw,” Donghyuck says, his face still buried in your neck. “My girlfriend’s sick.” He looks up at you, pouting teasingly.

“Since I’m sick, you shouldn’t be this close to me.” You wag a finger pointedly at him, but neither of you makes a move to separate.

He continues to pout and says, “But how else am I supposed to shower you with my love?” Then he pulls away from you and stands up straight. Your hands reach for him instinctively. “You know what?” He places his hands on his hips, chin tilted upwards. “I’m going to take care of you! This is going to be your night, and your night only.” He declares this loudly with a grin on his face.

You laugh, eyes smiling. “I’m not even that sick, Donghyuck!”

“Oh, but you’re sick enough that I’m not allowed to touch you?” He raises his eyebrows and purses his lips at you teasingly.

“I’m just trying to make sure that you don’t get sick.”

“You always baby me, though.”

You tilt your head at him. “No, I don’t! You’re just like that. A baby.” You snicker at him and pinch his cheek.

“No,” he shakes his head firmly. “This time, let me take care of you.” He brings you towards him so that you’re in front, and then places his hands onto your shoulders. “You should get cleaned up first.” He marches you to the hallway, and you follow his steps. He stops you in front of the bathroom.

You turn to look at him accusingly. “I thought you were going to take care of me!”

He laughs loudly. “I’m not gonna shower you, y/n!” You retort by raising an eyebrow at him suggestively, and he laughs even more. “Whatever, just go get changed, you stink.” He pinches his nose and waves the air in front of him jokingly. You shake your head, snickering, and push him away.

You take a hot shower, allowing the water to roll down your body and relaxing your muscles. The steam relieves your stuffy nose, and you step out of the shower feeling less tense. After you finish, you walk into the living room and see Donghyuck crouched in front of the TV. You go over to him and drape your arms around his shoulders. He looks up to peck you on the cheek.

“What are you doing?” You peek over his shoulder curiously.

“I’m trying to choose some movies, but I don’t know what to watch.”

You unwrap yourself from Donghyuck and sit next to him on the carpet. There’s a pile of DVDs in front of him, some scattered across the floor. You reach over and pick out a few that are lying next to his feet. They’re the movies you’ve been meaning to watch for a while, but you and roommate never got to them. You hold them out in front of Donghyuck in a fan.

“How about these?” you suggest.

He glances at them curiously. “Sure!” He turns to smile at you and says, “I don’t really mind, I just wanted to do something with you.” He takes one of them to take it out and slide into the DVD player. As you watch him delicately place the disk into the slot, you study the small curve of his lips and the gentle smile of his eyes. You find yourself smiling at him affectionately as you wonder how you got so lucky.

Donghyuck notices. “Is there something on my face?” He pats at himself questioningly. You reply with a giggle and a pinch to his cheek.

“No, you’re just cute.” He puffs his cheeks out as if that would prove your statement wrong. You suddenly sneeze, and he stumbles to his feet to grab you a tissue box. You laugh as he hands you it proudly.

“Oh yeah!” he says, perking up. “I put some cookies in the oven! Doesn’t it smell good?” He notices your pointed stare as you sniffle. “Oh, right. You can’t really smell.” You shake your head, clicking your tongue disapprovingly.

“Wait, get the movie started, I’m gonna grab something real quick.” He runs to your bedroom as you grab the remote and climb onto the couch. He returns a few moments later with an armful of your blankets and pillows.

He drops them next to you on the couch and flips the light switch on the wall next to the TV so that the only light comes in warm swathes from the Christmas tree. Donghyuck plops himself next to you, snuggled right into your side. You reach over Donghyuck and wrap a blanket around you. You hug him, enveloping both of you in the blanket as the movie starts playing.

You two sit there like that for a while, backs against the couch, with Donghyuck leaning against your side and your arms wrapped around him, your fingers unconsciously playing with his hair, as the movie begins. Every now and then, you would reach out to the side, disrupting the movie for a bit to blow your nose and sniffle. Donghyuck, however, seems to get fidgety, because you feel his hands curl around your waist. You don’t mind, but then he pokes at your side and you jump, startled.

“Donghyuck, that tickles!” you protest. You pry his fingers from your torso. He sits up and looks at you mischievously.

“It tickles?” he grins and wiggles his fingers. You have no time to react before his hands start to attack you, tickling around your body. You squirm in a fit of giggles as his fingers pounce at you restlessly. He laughs along with you, with the movie still playing in the background.

“Donghyuck, s-stop! It— hehe— it tickles!” You slide down on the couch, so that you’re now laying down on your back and Donghyuck is crouched over you. You’re kicking your legs up, wriggling around on the couch. The blanket shifts, and then suddenly Donghyuck stops, hands retracting from your sides.

“Isn’t that my hoodie?” he breathes out.

“Yeah…” you say, breathless from the tickle attack. You smile sheepishly at him. “Why?” He just stares down at you, an unreadable expression in his face. You’re confused.

“Do you not want me to wear it? I can just—” You cut yourself off with a sneeze so loud it startles you, too. You cover your nose instinctively and say, “Bless me.”

Donghyuck suddenly doubles over. He’s stifling a laugh, face scrunching up as he giggles. It fuels your confusion even more. 

You rub your nose and say, “What? What did I do?” He finally looks at you with this expression in his eyes that stirs up butterflies in your stomach. You like it, the way Donghyuck can still make you feel those puppy love feelings even after you two have been dating for a while.

“Nothing, it’s just,” he pauses, still snickering. He smiles brightly, and rubs at his temples, as if troubled. “God, y/n, you’re so fucking cute!” This causes you to burst out laughing.

“Donghyuck, you’re such an idiot,” you say between giggles.

“No, seriously,” he says, furrowing his eyebrows together to mimic a serious expression. He wriggles in next to you, between you and the couch, and you scoot over to make space for him. It’s a small fit, but you don’t really mind, because Donghyuck is so warm next to you, and he smells like your lavender shampoo and freshly baked cookies. He has one arm wrapped around you, so he takes one of your hands and presses it to his lips.

“I might actually be in love with you.” He punctures each word with a kiss to your fingertips, and then a kiss to your nose and a kiss to your forehead. It makes you feel safe and at home. And it makes you feel so, so in love. You can’t help but smile and snuggle in closer to him. You tilt your head upwards and press a kiss to his jaw in return.

“I am most definitely in love with you.” You mumble into his skin.

You two lay there, tangled in each others’ embrace, with the movie playing, forgotten, in the background and the Christmas tree bathing the room in soft warm light.

But then the peace is disturbed when Donghyuck suddenly sits up and exclaims “Shit! The cookies!” He gets up, and your hands instinctively reach up slightly to follow his touch. You laugh as you watch him stumble to the kitchen.

_(Donghyuck manages to salvage the cookies, and he remembers your leftovers, too. You two spend the night on the couch, falling asleep in each others’ warmth to the movies on the television. However, the purpose of the whole night is lost because Donghyuck manages to catch the cold from you and you both wake up sick, but most definitely in love.)_


End file.
